Making the band
by ZariaDarkwater
Summary: Ben and Kevin are in the band. Ben needs help making a new song and who better to help him then Kevin. R R please even tho it sucks. It's my first AU btw.


Ben and Kevin are in a band and Ben needs help writing a song. Ben is the lead singer, Kevin is the drummer, Gwen is keyboard, Alan is bass and Charmcaster is the lead guitar. Their manager is Mike btw. The story sucks but I hope you guys like it.

------------------------------  
"Stop right there, that's exactly where I lost it," Ben sighed and flopped down on his bed. The new song was due tomorrow and he only had one verse and part of the chorus, _'Mike's gonna kill me when he finds out,' _Ben thought to himself.

Sheet music and smoothie cups littered the floor. Ben was in charge of making most of the songs since he was the one that had to sing them anyway. Since they made the 'Omnidrix', Ben had been swamped with demands for new songs. Most of it was because Mike thought they needed a new song every two weeks but once they had become a hit there was even more demand. Ben was starting to run out of ideas for new songs.

Suddenly Kevin knocked on his door, "what's up Benji?" he asked looking around at Ben's room.

"Hey Kev, I'm trying to think of more lyrics for the new song, but I'm stuck," Ben said sitting up.

"Isn't the new song due tomorrow?" Kevin asked stepping around the clutter to sit on the bed next to Ben.

Ben nodded and said, "mikes gonna kill me tomorrow."

"Not while I'm around," Kevin said placing his arm around Ben's shoulders.

Ben felt his heart leap from the physical contact, _'could he like me too?' _he thought blushing and not daring to look at Kevin's face.

"After all if you died then we wouldn't have a lead singer, right?" Kevin joked.

Ben's heart dropped, "y-yeah, if I died then Gwen would have to be the singer," Ben stammered trying to cover up his blush and stupidity.

The thought caused both boys to shudder and laugh. Gwen was famous for being a terrible singer. Kevin then noticed that his arm was still around Ben and he quickly removed his arm and scooted away. A small blush formed on his cheeks.

"How 'bout I help you with the song? I mean I know I'm just the drummer and I'm not supposed to talk let alone write a song but-" Kevin said his voice trailing off.

Ben smiled and hugged him, "thanks Kevin you have no idea how much your saving me," he said and blushed from the hug.

Kevin's face turned red because of the hug but shook his head to get rid of it, "no problem Ben."

Ben reached down and grabbed the sheet music that was lying on the floor next to his bed and showed it to Kevin. After reading what he had so far, Kevin nodded.

"This is good. Maybe you should add this," Kevin said writing down a few more words.

Ben read them and then sung them in his head. He smiled and nodded at Kevin. They then started working on the rest of the song.

After four hours, 10 coffee breaks and one small (not so much) video game wars, they had the full song done and ready for the next day. Ben looked at the clock, it was two in the morning. It would have taken him twice as long if he had to do the entire song by himself.

"Thanks Kevin, I don't know how I'm gonna repay you for this," he said smiling at the boy next to him.

Kevin smiled and leaned in towards Ben until their faces were only inches apart, "I know how you can," then he closed the distance between them and captured Bens lips with his own.

Ben's eyes grew wide when he felt Kevin kiss him but soon they closed and he started kissing back. Kevin smiled and gently pushed Ben down into the soft mattress. They broke apart the kiss only because of the need for oxygen. Kevin looked down at Ben and smiled.

"Ben, I should have told you before, I love you," he said softly.

Ben could swear he felt his heart stop for a second when he heard those words, "I love you too," he said hugging Kevin as tears formed in his eyes.

"Don't cry please Ben," he said wiping away the tears.

Ben sniffed and then the two boys kissed and fell into the bed and into the best night of their lives.

The Next Day

"Where are those two, their late," Mike said as he paced the conference room.

Alan, Gwen and Charmcaster shrugged and went back to tuning their instruments. It wasn't unusual for those two to be late. In fact it was almost required.

Suddenly Ben and Kevin burst into the room breathing heavily as thought they had ran all the way here.

"Sorry we're late Mike, we slept in late and had to run here cause Kevin's car wouldn't start," Ben said panting.

"Just give me the song," Mike said holding out his hand, Ben gave him the song and then the two sat down.

Gwen and the others looked at them hopefully. Kevin gave them a thumbs up and they all smiled in return.

"Ben your not planning on singing this part right," Mike said holding up a sheet that had hearts and 'I love Kevin written all over it.

---------------------------------------------------------

So whut you guys think? please review.

Ben- I can't believe you did that.

Me- you liked it

Ben- *blushing* did not


End file.
